1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of improving the rate at which polymerized olefins may be hydrogenated. It is more particularly concerned with increasing the hydrogenation rate of polymerized monoolefins, e.g., decene, which are useful as synthetic lubricants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alumina is well known for its usefulness in the sorption of undesirable gaseous and liquid materials from various organic media. In its calcined form it is also useful in certain catalytic processes. Alumina is also known to promote reactions with ammonia. Insofar as it is known it has never been used, particularly in unmodified form, to promote a hydrogenation reaction.